


A Surprising Handful

by HungryLibrary



Series: Nothing they can't handle (White Rose, Ruby the one-armed Whirlwind) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First posted to Tumblr, a while later, continuing from the limb loss, snipplet, things are going pretty swell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Destruction of property, disruption of the peace, noise pollution and the overzealous defense of a friend-“<br/>“Girlfriend.” Weiss automatically corrected him.<br/>“We’re actually partners at Beacon.” Ruby piped up with a shy grin. “And um, sorry about your lampposts, but those guys totally started it…”<br/>There was a collective groan of pain from said ‘guys’.<br/>The Inspector gave them a very flat look.<br/>“Riiight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Handful

All week he had been dealing with adrenaline high teens pulling out ridiculous weapons and beating the crap out of each other… It was time some butts spent a night in lockup.

“I’m taking you both in.” Metal clinked as his own partner got out the handcuffs. “Don’t even try to pull the ‘star student rich family’ stuff on us either. This won’t show on your record _IF_ it doesn’t happen again, got it?”

Muttering grim accent, Weiss handed over Myrtenaster and offered up her wrists for shackling. The Inspector turned to take Crescent Rose and do the same to Ruby, but…

“Err.”

Ruby held up her left hand and twiddled the fingers sheepishly.

“Sorry, but… I kinda only have one of these, so the handcuffs might not really, um…”

A perfectly timed gust of wind blew back Ruby’s cape, making her neatly tied-off right sleeve flutter pointedly.

The cops stared. Weiss smirked.

Shutting his hanging jaw with a click, the Inspector cleared his throat.

“You- you took down five fellow trainees with a giant scythe and _one arm?_ ”

His voice squeaked a bit at the end.

“Well, I had help.” Ruby motioned towards Weiss. “And like I said, they started it by being really mean and rude-“

“We haven’t been rude though, right?”

The Inspector could have kicked his partner for sounding so nervous.

Granted he didn’t feel so great himself anymore- the folded up hunk of metal was already making his arm ache, just how strong would you have to be to _swing_ the thing around…?

But the girl didn’t look like the dangerous sort.

“No.” She said, eyeing them in puzzlement. “You guys seem nice enough.”

Both cops let out audible sighs of relief, and Weiss’s smirk broadened.

In the end they cuffed Ruby to one of Weiss’s hands, and pretended not to notice when the two ended up giggling like children all the way to the station.


End file.
